


Heads or Tails

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl saw things he shouldn't, Chapter 2 is the night before, Daryl and Carl talk, Daryl is funny, M/M, Rick is embarrassed, Set In The Prison, between season 3 & 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl asks Rick a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found the fic that inspired this one! It's "Hillbilly With A Crossbow" by psychicdreamsandangelwings. The part that inspired the story is towards the end. I don't know how to make thinks into links on here, but here is the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2583818

Rick and Carl were in the common room finishing up their dinner, when Carl asked Rick a question.

“So, dad, how do you and Daryl decide who’s top or bottom?” Carl asked, causing Rick to choke on the bite of food he just took.

“How do you… What makes you think…...I’m not discussing….” Rick blubbered.

“We flip a coin,” Daryl said without batting an eye, passing behind the two of them on his way outside from the cell block. Right before he walked outside, Daryl stopped and turned facing Rick. “He walked in on us last night." Daryl said to an embarrassed and flustered Rick. “He walks as loud as you do. But considering the noise you were making last night, I’m surprised I heard him.” Daryl turned and walked out of the prison.

“So you and Daryl, huh?” an amused Carol asked Rick.

“At least now people will believe us when we tell them it’s not always me and Glenn making all the noise at night,” Maggie added, winking at Rick.

Carl, staring at the door Daryl just walked out of, looking deep in thought, turned back to Rick, “Do you really flip coin to decide who's top or bottom?”

Rick, not knowing what to say or do, just drops his head onto the table. “I’m never leaving my cell again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl hears things
> 
> This takes place the night before Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter discovered this fic and read it. She found it funny, and I found myself extremely embarrassed. She is the one that suggested we all needed to know how Carl walked in on Rick and Daryl, so here it is.

Carl was walking into the cell block from the common room when he heard a noise coming from his father’s cell. For a brief moment, Carl had a flashback of walking in on his parents having sex after hearing a noise very similar to the one he just heard. He never did tell his parents what he had seen and managed to avoid having the talk with his dad until he found out of his mother’s pregnancy back at the farm. His dad had insisted on having that talk with him. 

 

Carl stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the blanket covering the door to his dad’s cell, and could see a soft light coming out of the cell from the bottom of the blanket. Carl wondered who was in there with his dad. He’d never seen Rick interested in any of the women. The only person Rick was ever with was Daryl.

 

Carl slowly approached the cell, listening to the sounds coming from inside. 

 

“Rick, baby, gotta keep quite,” Carl stopped, afraid to move, afraid to even breath. That was Daryl! Daryl was with his dad in his cell. And did Daryl just call Rick baby?

 

“I need you in me now!” Carl heard Rick whine. Carl’s hand shot up to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He had never heard his dad whine before. The man sounded….pitiful. Wait! Did his dad just say he needed Daryl “in him?” Carl’s face turned red thinking of what that meant.

 

Carl knew how sex between guys worked. He wasn’t stupid. He knew about sex before Rick ever had the talk with him. Carl had friends that were older, he had friends with older brothers, and had to sit through a couple of sex ed classes at school. And of course there was always the internet. He and his friends had gotten curious and googled gay sex once. Now thinking back, some of those sites popped up in the history search on his dad’s laptop….

 

The sound of squeaking springs from the prison cot brought Carl back from his thoughts. Quietly and carefully Carl crept closer to Rick’s cell. 

 

“Thought you wanted to fuck me this time?” Daryl whispered so quietly Carl almost didn’t hear the hunter.

 

“Was going to… changed my mind.” Carl took a couple more small steps toward the cell. He was close enough he could reach out and touch the blanket now.

 

“Rick, wait...think I heard something,” Daryl said and the same time Rick let out another groan, even louder than the first one Carl heard. Carl froze again. 

 

“Daryl…” another whine from his dad, and another stifled giggle from Carl. 

 

Carl peeked into the very small opening between the cell wall and blanket and could make out a naked figure on the bunk that looked to be sitting up on his knees. Carl was pretty sure this was his dad, and wondered where Daryl was. Then he saw Rick lowering himself slowly down, so very slowly, and that’s when he saw hands on his dad’s bare waist and realized Rick was straddling Daryl, and Rick was lowering himself onto Daryl’s….

 

Forgetting where he was at, and he was supposed to be quiet, Carl reached for the blanket and stepped into the cell, then froze. At the same time, his dad moaned again and Carl’s eyes locked with Daryl’s. Carl quickly turned and fled from the cell block, out past Beth in the common room ignoring her call to him, headed out to the courtyard and straight up into the guard tower where Glenn was currently on watch.

 

“Jeesh, Carl, you scared the shit out of me!” Glenn yelled when Carl barrelled into the tower. Looking at Carl’s face, Glenn asked the teenager, “You okay man?”

 

Catching his breath, Carl panted out, “Yeah, just walked in on two people… doing….umm having….you know…” Carl could feel his face turn red. He looked up and saw Glenn’s face almost as red as his own. Glenn stared at Carl, and Carl stared back. “Who?” Glenn finally croaked, then shook his head and held his hand out to Carl, “No, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. Ummm, I need to keep watch.” Carl had to stifle a laugh at the look on Glenn’s face. The teenager almost felt bad for how embarrassed Glenn was.

 

“You don’t mind if I hang out with you for a bit do you? I really don’t want to run into Dar..….” Carl stopped and his eyes grew wide. Carl looked up at Glenn a with deer-in-the-headlight look.

 

“Daryl?” Glenn asked, his face mirroring Carl's. “Yeah, no problem. I’m sure if I caught Daryl with someone I wouldn’t want to run into him, either.”

 

“You won’t tell him?”

 

“I don't have a death wish. This is one secret that's safe with me.”

 

Carl sighed in relief and moved over next to Glenn. He watched the shadows cast by the moon, thinking about what he saw between his dad and Daryl, questions forming in his mind.

 

Glenn looked over at Carl and saw he was deep in thought. “You do know about… sex, right?”

 

Carl nods, “yeah, dad had to talk to me about it when mom was pregnant.”

 

Glenn sighed with relief, but noticed Carl was still deep in thought. “You, umm have some questions… or something? Maybe I can help?”

 

Carl was so deep in thought that he just rattled out what he was thinking without much thought of the question, “how do guys figure out who's going to top and who’s going to bottom?”

 

Carl looked over at Glenn, who was now frozen in his spot, eyes as wide as saucers.

 

“What?” Glenn squeaked. “I mean… Wait, was Daryl with a... guy?”

 

“Never mind. Just… forget I asked,” Carl turned around and fled from the guard tower, and headed back into the prison. Luck was on his side; no one was in the common room and the cell block was quiet. He looked towards his dad’s cell and saw the lights were out and the privacy blanket was tied back like it normally was when he had Judith. He took a moment to look up towards Daryl’s cell and it was also dark. Carl let out a sigh of relief and headed to his cell. He pulled the blanket back and walked into his cell and froze. Sitting on his bunk was Daryl. Daryl reached over and turned on the small battery powered camping light Carl kept next to his bed.

 

The hunter looked over at Carl and patted the bed next to him, “Just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Didn’t tell your dad you walked in on us.” Daryl’s face was bright red and he looked awkward as hell. Carl couldn’t remember ever seeing the older man this embarrassed. Daryl lowered his eyes from Carl and studied his hands.

 

Carl sat down next to the hunter and looked over at him. “I’m fine, just surprised is all.”

 

“You okay with us? With your dad an’ me?” Daryl quietly asked, quickly glancing over to the teen, then back to his hands again.

 

Carl thought over what the hunter was asking. He knew his dad and Daryl were close, and it actually didn’t surprise him as much as he thought it should have to have caught the two men together once he had time to think about it. He knew the men had a strong bond that started even before they lost the farm, but the last few months he had noticed a change in both men. One that started right after him mom died. 

 

Daryl had been there to take care of Judith when Rick couldn’t, and was there for him right after he had to kill his own mother. The last few months since his mom’s death, Daryl had been there every step of the way to bring his dad back from whatever darkness he had went to after his mom’s death. Thinking back, he realized he had seen the looks and the touches the men shared. He’d seen both men change for the better and grow closer these last few months. And for the first time since meeting Daryl, he realized Daryl was happy, and he saw it in his dad, too. And maybe, just maybe what he had been seeing in the last few weeks were love the two men had for each other. So yes, he was okay with it. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good with you two.” Carl looked back up to the hunter. “We’re you ever going to tell me?”

 

“You’re dad wanted to. I asked him not too. I don’t want you mad at your ol’ man for being with me. Didn’t want ya to be hurt more by it, or to think he was forgettin’ about your mom.” Daryl looked up, “Your dad wants to be the one to tell ya, and tonight I told him it was okay. So, just let him come to you, okay? We don’t have to tell him about tonight.” 

 

Carl nodded, then asked, “We still good Daryl?”

 

The hunter smiled--actually smiled--and reached to knock the deputy hat off his head, “Yeah, kid, we’re good,” then got up and headed out the cell, calling a good night to the teen.


End file.
